


Overdramatic

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Dear Evan Hansen References, Help, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19538401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Relationship are a waste of time. Connor has officially declared that.+Projecting myself onto Connor? More likely than you think+





	Overdramatic

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I make better stuff I'm just upset

Okay. Relationships, to Connor, are absolute bullshit. They Are time-consuming and useless and have the same goddamn result every time. That result is: Ending.

In the beginning, it's nice. He catches feelings, he and the person hang out. They have some nice genuine moments that Connor will never forget. Those butterflies flutter inside of him like crazy and he enjoys the person's company.

That's all he can focus on. That one person. Everything else In his life is stupid and pointless. It was that person and only that person. Rush to school to see them, get to class late, actually walk into the lunchroom to see them. Feel happy and consume himself with that person.

Denial. He goes into denial about his feelings. He finally found a friend! He wouldn't want to ruin it with some stupid crush. But eventually being friends hurts. All he wants to do his wraps his arms around them and never let go. To kiss them endlessly, hold their hand. His mind becomes fogged with the craving. The fucking craving of them.

He accepts his feelings. INternally. But he soon realizes that there is no chance. It's a just friends situation that he wouldn't be able to escape from. He doesn't want to make things weird. And also,  _ ew feelings _ . He doesn't want to ruin that friendship, but it fucking drives him insane.

He and the person are talking one day. Something gets casually mentioned. The person confesses to him. The person fucking confesses! So he does too. He admits it and they're staring at each other with soft smiles.

Their relationship is confused. Are they together now? Are they just friends? WHats going on? He decides to say fuck it and asks. They end up agreeing to be together.

Here have all the situations that have happened previously:

-Very toxic relationship

-only lasted 2 days

-very awkward because they were better off as friends in the first place

-A long, unhealthy relationship

-Ended because of homophobic parents.

This situation? This one is different.

He's out of his league. The person has friends, talks to people, hangs out with someone new every week. They're the most attractive human being in the school. Connor is so fucked. It's ridiculous. But he's so head over heels for the person he cant find it in himself to care.

His official boyfriend keeps leaving him on read.

Fuck why was that one word so hurtful? It's ridiculous. His boyfriend liked his post on Instagram, no reply though.

He knew this was a bad idea he knew he was setting himself for the heartbreak he knew that relationships are just a waste of time and feelings. 

_ Read _

_ Read _

_ Read _

_ Read _

_ Read _

  
  
  
  


_ Maybe he's being overdramatic _

_ Or maybe he was right. _

**Author's Note:**

> =)


End file.
